Only My Railgun
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Stomp-ede The tribes must choose one member each to run the entire challenge. They will race across a bridge of clouds to retrieve a sand bag and then race back. They will then use a plank to launch the bag into the net above them. The first four tribes to get all three of their bags into the net wins. Winners: Yon, Nana, Roku, San Story Day 9 The tribes all arrived in the desolate country of Panem, where dystopia had recently struck. There was universal shock among the tribes to see the four who were no longer with them, but their attention was quickly guided back to the game when they were handed their maps that led to their next dungeon. On Ichi, the Doctor and Garfunkel both led the tribe onward until they reached a breaking point. The only food they could muster was raw bread. Garfunkel and Oscar went searching for more food, where they made conversation. Garfunkel liked the Doctor, and Oscar liked SpongeBob, so it seemed that Arthur was the odd one out. Garfunkel: It's just that, I really hope we do not lose any time soon. I would hate to have to say goodbye to any of these kind folk. Oscar: Yeah, let's hope for a tribe switch before we sit at that council again! Ha ha! But really, I don't know who I'd vote if I had to pick one. Garfunkel: Well, I certainly would not want to see the Doctor go anytime soon. He's a pleasure to have around. Oscar: I feel that. SpongeBob, too, he really lightens up the mood. I don't know Arthur too well, though. Garfunkel: Neither do I, unfortunately. Meanwhile, SpongeBob attempted to entertain the tribe by bursting into song, only to trip and fall into a well. Thanks to his absorbency, he absorbed the well's contents and obtained water for the tribe. On Ni, Karen found some alone time, where she weighed her options. Elsewhere, Dipper conversed with each of his teammates, trying to find out where they stood. He struck up a lengthy conversation with Mario, particularly. On San, everyone except for Ryuko plotted out their next course of action: eliminating Ryuko. Elsewhere, Ryuko plotted to herself how she intended to take out the majority alliance. She considered that her best bet would be trying to flip GIR and Sakura. Han and Lunt kept an eye on Ryuko as she spoke with Sakura and GIR, making sure she did not say anything too convincing. On Yon, Jill took over leadership of the tribe in Lita's absence. She found herself alone with Sheen, and asked where he stood. Jill: So, Sheen Estevez, was it? Sheen: That's my name, yes it is! Jill: I appreciate you and your friends voting the same as me last night. It makes all the difference. Sheen: No problemo, police lady! I was happy to get rid of the scary woman with the big muscles. Jill: Ahaha. So, do you have any further plans for if we are to lose again? Sheen: ... What? Later, Prince also tried to socialize with the motley trio of Cosmo, Sheen, and Pinkie. The three of them started a mini-band and marched through the streets in an attempt to lighten the dreary mood. On Go, IA and Lancelot stopped for a rest, when Jimin approached them to ask what they were thinking. Lancelot explained the situation with Lily and Mileena, claiming that Mileena would need to go soon. Lancelot: What we are trying to say is that we would like to work together alongside you, if you'll have us. IA: We're not much of an alliance right now, just people that agree on something. Lancelot: Yes, you will owe us no obligations in the future of this competition as long as you assist us in our current endeavor. Jimin later went to Mileena to tell her to watch her back, as there were people on the tribe after her. Mileena admitted that she knew, but claimed they shouldn't be a problem for too long. From afar, Kano noticed Jimin talking with Mileena, and grew concerned. On Roku, Sadako and Wednesday were left alone, but did not utter a word to each other. From afar, James and Satania watched the two. They had a mini-conversation, before climbing on Godzilla's back. While riding on Godzilla's back, the team realized they forgot Pops, and turned around to find him. When they did, he was entertaining a group of children with magic tricks. On Nana, Monika did some personal thinking. Misaka and Monika discussed strategy, but both hoped they would not lose again. Misaka: Lucina is a strong girl, she'll definitely keep us going. Monika: I agree. I don't want it to reach the point where we have to choose between the three of us. Misaka: Yeah, me neither. In times like these, only my railgun can shoot through these troubles. We'll survive, I just know it. We will not lose again. Monika: Oh, how I wish I had your confidence, Miss Mikoto. Later that day, San arrived at the first dungeon. After brief discussion, they decided to enter. Throughout the day; Go, Ichi, Yon, Roku, Ni, and Nana also arrived. Go and Ni figured it best to give it a try. Ichi, Yon, Roku, and Nana decided it best not to enter, and continued searching for the vessel. The Dungeon Music: Life Will Change - Shoji Meguro & Lyn Inaizumi https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tk2eUGISZpk San entered the dungeon early, but Go and Ni came in later through different entrances. The dungeon was a massive field with a cornucopia in the center, and tons of trees. Han and Ryuko split one way, while GIR, Lunt, and Sakura went the other. Lunt eventually broke from the other two, himself, hoping to find something. After a while, the group could find nothing. They reunited and left the dungeon. On Go; IA, Lancelot, and Lily went one way while Jimin, Kano, and Mileena went the other. Mileena split and went off on her own, leaping through the trees for a good view. After a while, she spotted the Ni tribe come in. Lily also broke from her group and was ambushed by Mileena. After a small scuffle, they traveled together. Without much luck, the entire tribe later met up and left together. When Ni was left alone, they headed for the cornucopia to search for anything they could find. They found plenty of food and extra survival supplies, and while searching, Dipper came across something odd. After secretly unraveling it, he discovered that he had found a Hidden Immunity Idol. Hidden Immunity Idol - An artifact that debuted in season 12, Survivor: Second Chances. If an idol is played prior to the votes being read at Tribal Council, all votes cast against the holder of the idol will be negated. It can also be used on someone else. The artifact was modified for season 39, and discontinued after season 40 in favor of the more popular artifacts, the Geass Idol and the Power Ring. With this finding, Dipper split from the rest of the group to keep it under wraps, hiding it in his hat. When he returned, the group was happy with their findings, and left the dungeon together. Day 9 (cont.) After a little bit of time; Roku, Nana, and Yon arrived at the vessel and took off for their next location. Not long after them, San arrived as well, and soon followed. The four tribes were then transported to the sky lands of Magic Islands. Ichi was next to make it to the vessel, and headed out. Ni and Go were left as the only tribes still in Panem. Day 10 Trivia: In Heroes vs. Villains, David was eliminated on day 14 when Miles "Tails" Prower played a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself from what would have been a unanimous vote. David was voted out with only one vote against him. In the morning of Ni, Mario grew suspicious of how Dipper was acting. The plumber approached the kid, and Dipper showed him the idol to gain his trust. Karen and Mei were also on-edge. Though it was nice having survival gear and food, they worried they were behind. On Go, IA and Lily relaxed together, hoping to bond. IA continued to usher Lily to join her, which Lily started to strongly consider. Lancelot later approached Mileena to talk things out. Mileena claimed she would be willing to work together if he wished to. Lancelot said he would keep his options open. By nightfall, Ni had arrived at the vessel. Go was left alone in Panem. Day 11 Trivia: IA and Lily were close allies in Survivor: Vocaloids, and were voted into The New All-Stars as the "fan favorites." They stayed aligned until the day before the merge, when IA betrayed Lily and voted her off. IA did not last much longer. Upon sunrise, Go arrived in Magic Islands, bringing the entire cast together. The host arrived to announce that three tribes would be voting someone off, meaning only four would be winning Immunity. Doctor, Mario, Ryuko, Jill, Kano, Pops, and Lucina were selected as their tribes reps. Jill sprinted ahead of everyone else and reached the end of the cloud bridge first. Everyone rushed, but she was able to keep a steady lead and get back to the net while everyone was still running. Ryuko was closest behind Jill, followed by Doctor. Jill quickly scored the first point for Yon, while Pops made quick progress on the bridge, Kano right behind him. Jill scored her second, leaving only one left. Mario finally got moving, though he fell behind everyone else. However, with a large jump, Mario reached the end of the bridge first. Shortly after, Jill scored the third bag and won Immunity for Yon. The Doctor sped ahead and caught up with Mario, neck in neck as they tossed the bags. Lucina lagged behind, but eventually caught up with Ryuko, Kano, and Pops. Ryuko sped ahead of the group and made it back to the net. Pops followed right behind, scoring the first point for Roku. Lucina caught up and scored a point for Nana, and Ryuko scored one for San. Lucina scored a second one for Nana, while Ryuko scored a second for San. Pops scored a second for Roku, catching up to Lucina and Ryuko. Lucina scored a third bag and secured Immunity for Nana. Doctor finally scored a point for Ichi, with Mario scoring right after him. Pops then landed the third for Roku, winning Immunity. One victory slot remained. It became a close match, but Ryuko scored the final bag for San and won the last Immunity. The host congratulated the winning tribes, sending them off for their vessel. However; Ichi, Ni, and Go were sent to a different vessel to attend Tribal Council: one bound for outer space. After arriving in space, each player took an air pill before floating off to different sides of the space station to talk. On Go, Mileena was ready to get started, knowing she would be the first name to come up. IA and Jimin talked strategy, IA dead set on voting for Mileena. However, Jimin opened a new door and offered to target Lancelot instead, who was a strong and likable player. Lancelot approached Lily, once again telling her that the wisest decision would be to go after Mileena, claiming that Jimin would back them. However, IA was quick to bring the news of Jimin's words to Lancelot. This concerned the knight greatly. Lancelot brought the news to Kano, who was also unsure of how to think. Kano mentioned that Jimin could still vote with them, but would be one to watch in the future. IA also went to Lily with the suggestion. IA: Just listen to me, Lily. I know you don't want to trust me, but listen to me. This could be our chance. If you target Jimin, we can take this game together. Just like old times. Like we should have done many seasons ago. What do you say? On Ichi, nobody knew exactly how the vote would go. The first person to speak was SpongeBob, who asked Oscar what to do. Oscar mentioned his conversation with Garfunkel, where he said the Doctor and him were close. He claimed that Arthur was the target they mentioned, but it was not set in stone. Oscar later went to Garfunkel, whom the latter mentioned targeting SpongeBob; a strongly likable individual. Oscar considered this idea. Garfunkel: I know I mentioned Arthur, but SpongeBob is giving me chills. He's talking to everyone and seeming as though he is everyone's companion. Voting him out may be our best course of action. Oscar also went to talk with Arthur, who had not spoken much at all on the tribe. Arthur admitted he was fine with whatever, but mentioned breaking apart the Doctor and Garfunkel. Oscar brought the idea back to SpongeBob, while still keeping SpongeBob as a target on his mind. On Ni, Dipper and Mario talked about who they wanted to get rid of. The answer seemed to be Bowie, the tribe leader, as well as the most threatening. Mario went to David, who knew about his target, and offered him some advice. He told the singer that Dipper had an idol, and said to do with that information as he needed. David knew exactly what he would do. David told Karen and Mei about the situation, giving them an idea of where to start. The two went to talk their options through alone. Karen: Oh my! Dipper found one of those idol-things. Mei: I know... This could be really bad, Karen. Karen: Well, we could try to take him out with it, or we could go the safe route and target Bowie. Splitting votes is always an option to make sure he uses the idol. Mei: I know, I just don't want to make the wrong decision here. Go arrived first for the vote and lit their torches. Lancelot and Kano opened fire on Mileena, as Kano pleaded with Lily to see their way. Lily admitted that the vote would make things much more clear. After some intense back-and-forths, the vote began. Jimin felt it best to side against Mileena, and voted for her with Kano. However, Lancelot joined up with IA, Lily, and Mileena and voted Jimin out. There was significant shock among the group as Jimin went to have his torch snuffed. Kano was speechless as the remaining five left to get on the vessel. Ichi arrived after Go's departure, and were very adamant about having no conflict within their group. Garfunkel claimed that the person leaving would be determined by trust and association. When the votes were read, the Doctor and Garfunkel stuck to voting for SpongeBob. However, Arthur teamed up with Oscar and SpongeBob and voted out the Doctor. There was shock for a moment, before the Doctor started giggling, congratulating the alliance on a well-played move. The Doctor's torch was snuffed and he left the game, leaving Garfunkel to fend for himself against the children's show characters. Ni was the last to enter. Dipper talked the most, and David admitted to knowing he was a target. Nobody seemed to know about the outcome of the vote, though. When the votes were thrown, Dipper hesitated, but did not play his idol. The votes were then read. Mario kept his loyalty to Dipper and voted David with him, but it was for naught, as Karen and Mei sided with David and eliminated Dipper. An aggravated Dipper had his torch snuffed and left the game. Astonished by three big blindsides in one night, Luke bid the tribe farewell, and wished them luck in their new location. They then boarded the vessel to their next area, which ironically turned out to be Gravity Falls. Tribal Council Go Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Ichi Voting Confessionals Final Words Ni Voting Confessionals None. Final Words Still in the Running